Great Hunters Live On- 1
by Mikari Hitoshi
Summary: Bra- Pan and Marron meet a new girl, named Yohko. She turns out to be a hunter- but she dies, and who's best to replace her? Well find out... (a little T/P in it- ok so theirs gonna be ALOT)


Hunters Go On Forever- 1  
(No infringement intended to: Mamono Hunter Yohko or DBZ)  
by: Mikari Hitoshi (revision by Poya)  
  
  
Pan was sitting on the front step of her house. Her father was inside- training with her grandfather. Her uncle and his best friend were sparring in the nearby mountains- as for Bra, Bra, her and Marron were a little bored. There mothers were shopping- they didn't feel like buying more clothes. They already had 198 pairs.  
  
"Pan- I'm bored, why don't we go to school?" Marron said dumbly.   
  
Bra turned in great confusion and said, "IT'S SATURDAY MARRON!! I KNOW YOU'RE BLONDE- BUT COULD YA AT LEAST KEEP THE *SCHOOL* thing down..." her voice faded. Pan just sighed.  
  
"Whatsa matter Pan-chan?" Marron said worried.  
  
Pan just turned and thought about one thing- Trunks. She loved him. She loved him lots. She didn't know if he liked Marron- or her... or if he didn't like her. She wished she could impress him. Besides the chain on her side pocket- she couldn't think of other ways to impress him.  
  
"Why don't we just do homework..." she sighed heavily and felt a hand fall on her shoulder. She turned. She yelled in fury because of the great shock- but when she did turn, she found... Trunks.  
  
"Oh- Sorry if I scared you. I was wondering if you guys want to go in for some training- or maybe a little lunch?" he smiled softly, and Marron and Bra followed. Pan just frowned- but she had to follow. It wouldn't be right if she didn't.  
  
"Um- ok." She walked in, and as she did- she didn't notice the huge goofy grin on his face.  
  
  
  
The weekends, were over... and Marron was groaning. It was what she called- Mondaysucks. A new word- think not. Being blonde wasn't her only fault. She was also VERY clumsy. "Marron- you wished to go to school, and that's YOUR fault." Bra snapped.  
  
Marron just whined, and as Trunks walked the three to school, he stared at Pan. In great. Great. Great. Disbelief.   
  
Pan was wearing a bullet necklace, and her black hair was streaked with orangey-brown colours. She looked so much punky then she did before. But no matter to him- she would always have his heart. Her pants were no longer pants. They were knickers underneath a blue skirt. Her top was a tank top, covered with a blue shirt unbuttoned. Her hair was placed in two pigtails. And her face- as normal as ever, except for the proud grin she placed on her face. "So how'd you like it guys? Girls?"  
  
Marron giggled, and gave a thumbs up. While Bra, her best friend, just smiled, and said, "Wickedly awesome, Pan-sama."  
  
Pan turned to Trunks and began to give a puppy dog look, "So, does it look TOO rocker-senshi type, or is it just fine?" She said sarcastically- as she knew Trunks would wear the same if he was a girl.  
  
Trunks just smiled and gave a 'peace out' sign. "Cool- extra cool..." Her soda-track shoes helped her run to school. Though she didn't need to. She was a saiyan. A *special* saiyan.  
  
  
  
As Pan sat in her usual desk- in between Bra and Marron- she spotted an unfamiliar girl. Her hair looked pretty odd. They were sort of braided, then went down in long strands. She even had a ring on her finger- like a dragon.  
  
The teacher came in, and the whole class went quiet, yet a murmur of words were heard throughout the class. "Class- this is Yohko Mano. Our newest student. Please welcome her." Yohko bowed, "Please sit in front of the girl with the streaked hair."  
  
Yohko nodded, and then headed for the seat. She bowed to Pan, and Pan sensed a great ki- a HUGE one.  
  
  
  
At lunch, Pan was so friendly- that she asked Yohko, if she would like to sit with her and her friends at lunch. Yohko accepted.  
  
"So you used to live with your mom?" Bra smiled softly, and Yohko just nodded.  
  
"And you're- you're a demon hunter?!" Marron shouted in her ear. Yohko gasped, and asked.  
  
"How do YOU know?"   
  
Marron just shrugged and pointed to the ring. "Looks sorta familiar." Yohko then nodded.  
  
Pan began to think- and she thought this over about 100 times- "Hey wanna come over to my house- and I mean ALL of you."  
  
Yohko nodded, and smiled sweetly. Marron squealed a 'yes', and of course- Bra just nodded absent mindedly, as she flipped through the Tokyo's Teens magazine.  
  
  
  
At Pans house, the four just talked and talked about being saiyans- and demon hunters. "So cool! I wish I was one!"  
  
"Why'd you run away?" Pan asked. Yohko turned her head, and shrugged a sigh.  
  
She then breathed in a couple of breaths of air, and spoke, "My mom- my mom all she cares about is me having a boyfriend. Having a good one. So she just searches the internet for them. I couldn't stand her pushiness, so I left. She was just bugging me. And now- she told my grandma that she had found the perfect fiancee for me. I don't want to get married yet. I don't feel like it. I don't want to go back either. She's just to selfish." She turned once again, and a few droplets of water fell from her eyes.  
  
"I'm sorry... I shouldn't have asked." Pan sounded very resentful. "I really am sorry."  
  
Yohko just shook her head and smiled, "It's ok."  
  
Marron- who was searching through Yohko's bag found a very strange looking clock- as if it were a seal. "What's this- what's inside?" As Marron began to open it, a huge scream was heard.  
  
"DON'T!!" Yohko yelled... but it was too late. Tokima was out.   
  
Marron felt a sudden burst of energy out of the seal, and as a demon so huge and horrifying errupted from the seal, she fainted. Yohko, lifted her ring and transformed to her hunter persona.   
  
Her red dress wrapped around her and a 'soul' sword faced her. She stared into the menacing demons eyes. Bra growled. She felt some sort of evil ki. She had to do something. Pan too- was scared, but decided to fight along side with Yohko.  
  
"First- I shall kill the one who released me- she is TOO foolhardy." He glanced at Marrons pale faint body. He smirked, and then a manical laugh was heard.  
  
A pounding fist was heard on the door. She then noticed it was her uncle and Trunks. "Let us in! What's going on you four?!" But the door wasn't to be opened, because Tokima had sealed it with a substance unknown.  
  
Tokima dived for Marrons body, and attempted to rip her body in two, but Yohko slashed his eye with her sword. "NO!" He yelled as blood oozed out of his right eye. "My eye! You bitch!" He yelled.  
  
Yohko showed no fear whatsoever, but showed bravery. "You shall NOT hurt her. Your battle is with me!" She pelted towards Tokima, and aimed for his heart. But she was stabbed by the quick movements of Tokima. Her red dress was still as red as ever- but her yin-yang symbol was stained in red liquid. Blood. Yohko's blood.   
  
Yohko didn't let him get the best of her though. She couldn't. It was for the sake of the world. She grunted as she leaned on her sword as her arm bled so much, she fell.  
  
"Weak hunter. Your grandmother was more of challenge." he scoffed.  
  
Yohko just tried her best- and aimed at his heart. "I shall bring you back to your imprisoned palace." She smiled, and as a huge slash hit his skin- he just shrieked. Pan- Pan and Bra had punched his back.  
  
"I'm gonna send you back! I'm gonna break your entire world!" Bra and Pan screamed.   
  
Tokima smiled, but as he did, he vanished. He went out to the real world. Leaving all. Leaving everyone. But Yohko- she was losing too much blood. And in a few seconds she was on the floor, gasping for air.  
  
Marron woke up and then rushed to the bleeding Yohko. "I'm sorry- I didn't mean to!!" She wept.  
  
Yohko just smiled and then she turned to Pan and Bra. "You stopped him from hitting me. I thank you both- but you Pan, have shown me true friendship. You alone will fulfil the worlds needs. I grant-" she coughed and spat blood but continued, "you, you three the powers of the hunter. Pan- she is the 111th, Bra- the 112th and of course innocent Marron- the 113th. I shall leave you my blessing and my- and my... talismans-" she then gasped for a few words of air, but died.  
  
That night- three huge screams of pain and sorrow were heard. That night- one of the greatest demon hunters died.  
  
But that night- a voice reached the three, as the shivered with pain on the floor. "Don't cry- I'll leave you my friendship..."  
  
Pan just sniffled. But a light from the decised Yohko fell upon her and Bra- then Marron. On Pan's hand was a ring. The same ring Yohko had. And the one on Yohko- had disappeared? On Bra's hand there was a bracelet. A bracelet of a dragon. It shined brightly as the ring did. Then Marron- a lavender glove was placed on her right hand, and a voice loomed in the corner. Forcing out a couple of words.  
  
"Pan-" it started, "you are the golden leader of the group... Bra- the heart of the group... silver soldier... and Marron- the bronze soldier of curiosity..." Then the voice faded away into the night.  
  
A few cries were then heard. Trunks and Goten woke up to this, and finally were able to blow the door up- with Videl's consent- and found the three girls huddled together. They kept on murmuring some words, "she said we were like the sisters she never had..."  
  
Trunks looked sadly at Pan- and hoped to comfort her- as did Goten to Bra. Now it was their turn. Their turn to face the darkness.  
  
  
  
The next day, a great terror was shown in the streets. Fortunately- it wasn't Tokima, but the girls went anyway...  
  
_____________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Please review-  
A/N: This is my SECOND fic on DBZ. I hope you guys enjoyed. 


End file.
